Heart–Shaped Box
by hazelle
Summary: GNverse, oneshot. Evey encounters what appears to be a box of chocolates.


**This is the closest thing to fluff I've written for VFV! Very definitely GNverse. By the way this story's named after the Nirvana song, the working title was 'Chocolates' which was very original I'm sure you'll agree.**

**Heart-Shaped Box**

A heart-shaped box sat on the piano. There it had the audacity to squat, pretending to look innocently appealing when really it was the source of many hours of aggravation on Evey's part.

She had discovered the offending object over a week ago, whilst exploring a few of the Gallery's darker nooks and crannies. It had been hiding behind a large volume in a bookcase. A box of chocolates, bought by _V, _stowed away as a surprise, by _V._

The problem lay in the lack of a note to indicate who they were for. She would have torn it open on the spot if she had been certain she could re-wrap it without V's knowledge. Bombs and bows! How odd her companion's tastes were. Yet now her companion had deemed the time right to reveal the gift.

So Evey padded nonchalantly into the main room, wearing her little fluffy pink bunny slippers and white dressing gown, and oh-so-casually wandered over to where V was getting ready to go out, to the piano, and to the _chocolates_.

"Chocolates?" She asked, picking the box up and being sure to inflect an appropriate amount of curiosity into her voice.

"Not exactly. Please do be careful with those, Evey," V warned as he slid each of his six knives into his belt. She promptly ignored his reply and shook the box slightly to hear it rattle.

"Who are they for?" She enquired hopefully, obviously assuming they were for her - who else could they be for?

"An old friend whose loyalties are weaker than she would have me believe," V answered as he checked the knives were fitted perfectly.

The green-eyed monster reared its ugly head, taking hostage the sweet young girl. Evey's eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked at the box with open disdain now. "A woman?"

V fastened his belt and reached for his hat. "Yes."

This stopped Evey short, and she lapsed into a pout behind his back. "Why would you want to give chocolates to someone who betrayed you?"

"Why indeed?" He murmured distractedly.

"_V!_" She whined, just the one syllable effectively conveying all her frustration at his uninformative attitude. Why did she always feel like she was back at primary school when trying to have a conversation with V?

V glanced at her briefly. "That just so happens to be a very _special _box of chocolates. I doubt the taste will be to her liking."

Evey's eyes widened and she held the box at arm's length, as if afraid it would bite her. "You're not going to _poison_ her?" She demanded incredulously, then continued before he could reply, "But _why_? What did she _do_? Who _is_ she?"

"She is a percentage," V deigned to answer her last question, smoothly easing her mind away from earlier worries. It was entirely too easy to play with Evey like a cat would with a mouse.

"What?" Evey said blankly.

"She is everyone in this country who has relinquished their basic human rights in exchange for a veneer of protection," V elaborated, not even sparing her a glance as he fastened his cloak.

The last strands of Evey's frayed temper snapped. Her eyes darkened in anger and an unbecoming scowl puckered her face. "V would you stop talking in riddles! We're talking about someone's _life_ here!"

"No, we are talking of many lives."

Evey's mouth opened to give him another tongue-lashing, but V forestalled her protests by calmly placing a gloved finger on her lips. She blinked in surprise at the unexpected touch.

"Hush now, there is no need to fret. I will return soon enough." With that he plucked the chocolates from Evey's fingers and turned in a flurry of cloak.

Sufficiently placated, but still burning with curiosity, Evey ran after him, calling, "V, wait!"

"Yes, Evey?" He turned to face her patiently.

Now that she had his full attention riveted on her she seemed at a loss for what to say. "I… will you bring me chocolates?" She blurted in a small voice, blushing bright red and feeling extremely childish as soon as the jealous words had left her lips.

"Certainly, if that is what you wish," V replied, and smiled secretly as her little face lit up.

A sudden frown crossed her face, and she said in a worried tone, "But not… not _those_ ones."

At last V allowed amusement to permeate his voice. "My dear Eve, I wouldn't dream of blowing you up. Now if you'll excuse me; I have an appointment with Madam Justice."

Politely ignoring Evey's flabbergasted stare, V doffed his hat then quickly strode away.

**Fin**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
